


Golden Goodbye

by HeroFizzer



Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Gold is on his way to Kanto to compete in more gym fights, but Crystal isn't looking forward to his leaving. For one last good memory before he goes, she decides to give him a special treat at a restaurant at the top of a building.
Relationships: Hibiki | Ethan | Gold/Kris
Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552588
Kudos: 5





	Golden Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware now that the characters aren't named Gold & Crystal, at least not canonically, but I had this posted *privately* for two weeks and nobody has corrected me, so...the names are staying as is. Sorry about that.

"Wait, you're leaving Johto?!"

The news took Crystal by surprise as she and Gold met up in the park, sitting on the bench as they admired the beauty from the distance. The bug catching competition was going on, but the trainers decided to merely observe for a change rather than participate. It's just that the blue haired girl didn't think she would be facing this sort of breaking news on an otherwise fantastic day.

Folding his arms across his chest, Gold nodded. "Yup, after beating Lance and becoming the champion, there's not much else I really need to do in the region." he admitted. "Kanto's right next door, and there's still a whole bunch of trainers I need to beat to show I'm the very best!"

"I see..." Crystal said, looking at her feet as she swung them over the blades of grass. "And you're taking your old Pokemon team with you, I bet."

"Sure am!" Gold said with a grin. "They're what got me through the Elite Four, after all. And who knows how tough most of those trainers are by this point!"

"So is there anyone else you'd want to take with you to the other region?" Crystal asked, rubbing her finger against the wooden park bench.

Gold looked over at her, confused by the question. "What do you mean, Crys?"

Once she became aware of how that must have sounded, Crystal jumped in a panic, sitting upright while she waved her hands before the male trainer. "Ahaha, I didn't mean anything by it, I wasn't hinting or anything, honest!"

Dim as a bulb, Gold just shrugged it off as she sighed of relief. "Well in any case, I'm looking forward to it. I've got an itch to catch some new Pokemon anyway, and Kanto has quite a few I haven't even seen here."

"You know, I always found that weird," Crystal said as she rubbed her chin, "why Pokemon aren't more universal."

"Climate." Gold answered. "Just climate. At least the other regions welcome more Pokemon their way, though, so it could be worse. With my team I might not even be able to get into Galar."

"That again...?" Crystal grumbled. While she admitted she was affectionate towards Gold, his eyerolling complaints over Galar's limitations was grinding on her nerves. But she was going to have to let that slide...

"In any case," Gold said as he stood up, stretching his arms out, "I'm gonna head for home and get ready."

"I thought you had a few days before you needed to go."

"Yeah, but I gotta make sure I'm ready. My Pokemon are gonna need some help making it through the cave between here and Kanto."

As he said goodbye, Gold headed off from the bench, making his way back to the starting city while he left Crystal behind. The female Pokemon trainer was taken aback by his sudden rush that she didn't even try to chase after him, instead just mulling to herself over his sudden decision to travel regions.

"...It's okay," Crystal said with a sigh, "he'd be back eventually...right?"

##

In times like this where Crystal was in need of advice, she knew just who to turn to: the Dragon trainer out in place, Clair.

"This had better be important, Crystal," Clair said as she stepped outside her gym, "there's word of a new type discovered in the Kalos region, and I want to make certain that my trainers know how to deal with it."

"Okay, so...Gold is leaving for Kanto." Crystal said sheepishly, aware that she was already wasting the gym leader's time.

"...Right, have fun with that." Clair said, turning back to go inside.

"Wait wait wait!" The young trainer grabbed onto Clair's cape, holding her back while choking her throat until she let go. "I'm sorry but he's going on his own and I don't want him to forget about me! I need help on what I should do for him, like a keepsake!"

"Yeah...Crystal, I'm still not sure what coming to me for this is meant to accomplish." said the dragon trainer, brushing her hand against her throat. "This is clearly love advice, and I think Jasmine would be much more suited for that."

"Well, she was taking care of the lighthouse Pokemon again," Crystal explained, "and Whitney was in another mood after losing a gym battle..."

"Considering how powerful that Miltank is? I wouldn't blame her." Rubbing her temple, Clair sighed. "Listen, Crystal, I'm not exactly a patron of love or anything, but if you want to make Gold something memorable since his mind is so set on leaving, then here's my advice..."

Clair leaned into Crystal's ear, despite nobody being in range of them. The young trainer's eyes jolted open wide, astounded and afraid of even doing what she suggested. "What?! No no no, I just couldn't do that! It's too filthy and people would judge me and..."

"They can't judge what they can't see." Clair said with confidence. "That's my advice for you, Crystal. Take it or leave it."

With that in mind, Crystal felt rather worried. Was she really going to go through with it? Or was she better off spending some of her money to get something more important.

##

Deciding a meal with Gold would be much cheaper, Crystal opted for just that. She found a perfect rooftop cafe in Goldenrod City, which was much more costly than she anticipated. It was a good thing she kept so much of her money with her mother throughout the venture through Johto, otherwise after spending so much on potions and Pokeballs, she would otherwise be flat broke.

"Crys, hey! There you are!" The female trainer turned in her seat to find Gold heading over her direction, thankful that he ended up accepting her invitation. "Man, I didn't even know they had a cafe like this in Goldenrod." Gold said as he took a seat. 

"I guess it's brand new to the city." Crystal replied. "Either that or it was kind of lost in all those other buildings we were never able to get to."

"You noticed that too? Weird..." Gold said as he looked over the menu. "I'm glad to be up here, though. It's nice to see Johto from a new angle."

"Me too." Crystal said with a smile. "And I'm sure you'll see some new sights while you're exploring Kanto."

"Yeah, I'll enjoy what I can. But I'm still going to miss this place. I'll be back at some time, of course."

"I know you will." Crystal said, staring warmly at her fellow trainer. That sentence put her mind at ease over whether or not he would ever return. "That's actually why I decided we should do this lunch, just to meet one last time before you go."

"Well, dang, that's pretty sweet of you, Crys." Gold said with a chuckle. "Thanks a bunch. I don't know what to do to show my appreciation, but..."

The female trainer shook her head. "No, really, Gold, don't worry about it. I want to make this a nice little lunch that neither of us can forget. It's just..." Even as she was all smiles, Crystal blushed, almost embarrassed to go through with what she planned. "Well, I wanted to give you something, but I went to Clair for some advice, and..."

Gold showed his concern. "What did she do?" he asked, as if the dragon trainer had cemented a reputation upon him.

"Well, it's a secret..." Shifting her hand over the apron, Crystal ended up bumping a fork off the table, letting it land on the roof's floor. "Oh shoot! Let me just get that!" The female trainer then crawled under the table, with Gold looking rather confused.

"Crys? The fork is right there..." Gold said, seeing it off the side of the table. "You can come out from under...wh-WHOA!" The male trainer was in a shock as he heard his pants unzip, already aware of who it was pulling down on the fly. "Crys, what are you doing?!" he hissed.

The female trainer said nothing, herself nervous over this gift. Her stomach was full of Butterfree as she patted her hand down on his crotch, finding what she had been looking for. Inevitably she managed to get Gold's rod out, giving it a tug with her hand. It was tough for Crystal to see just what she was doing due to the darkness under the tablecloth, but she could at least feel the tip with her lips, getting an idea of the length as Gold remained seated.

But that was only because the male trainer couldn't exactly go anywhere, unless he wanted to reveal his member to those who were enjoying the rooftop cafe's atmosphere. Unfortunately, he still drew attention regardless, the people at the surrounding tables wondering what he was acting so jittery about.

The truth, of course, was that Crystal was sucking on his cock, lapping away at his tip while her lips engulfed barely half of his shaft. She still enjoyed the taste of his member, the saltiness affecting his skin's flavor while a musky scent emanated from his pubes. Perhaps a lot of that was from the lack of showering while being on the road from city to city, but Crystal enjoyed it all the same.

Gold, for as good as it felt, was having a hard time restraining his body as it tensed up and shivered from the fellatio his fellow trainer was performing. The boy heaved through his teeth, holding onto the edge of the table while his legs wrapped around his seat. The servers were staring at him, wondering if he was doing just fine. But when one of the waiters pointed at a fork on the floor, they decided it was best just not to worry about it, as if they knew. The guests, however, could barely take their eyes off Gold, watching his face contort while he refused to budge.

To Crystal's surprise, she was capable of fitting the whole cock in her mouth, though it barely reached her throat. Her tongue was at least able to get underneath his rod, flicking from cheek to cheek while she cleaned away at the underside of his boner. She was fully unaware of just how Gold was handling his gift, or the eyes that were laying on his as a result. All she cared a out was that her fellow trainer was enjoying himself, and judging by how hard he was, it was a very pleasant experience.

And if Gold weren't humiliated by the eyes on him, unable to ignore his obvious tells, he would have loved this so much. But right now it was hard to handle the pressure put on him by those at the cafe, who were witnessing perhaps the most perverse performance of their lives.

As his shaft bumped into the back of Crystal's throat, the female trainer decided to give his balls a quick fondle, massaging them in her hand while she could hear his groans from above. She hummed deeply, satisfied that she had overcome her fear of sucking Gold off in public. Perhaps the tablecloth was all she needed, but she had forgotten all about her fear of doing this publicly.

She was going hard on him now, to the point her lips were pounding against his crotch as best she could, making sure she could swallow every inch of Gold's rod. The male trainer's head was lowered into the table, trying to hide the expressions he was making do to the spontaneous blowjob from Crystal. He couldn't take much more of it, and had to let go before this grew anymore awkward for him.

Gold's back shot back, his head tilted towards the sky as he growled through his teeth, clinging to the table for dear life. His jizz flung right into Crystal's throat, the girl humming as the warmth filled her mouth quickly. She swallowed as fast as she could, able to keep up with the output releases by her male counterpart. Part of it spilled out of her lip, trailing down her chin, while she ended up wearing a bit more when she pulled back too early, believing Gold was finished up already.

When he was done, Gold was able to relax, panting heavily while his eyes remained glazed over for a few seconds. After zipping himself back up, much to the guests' horror, he was quick to grab a glass of water from their table, a desperate need for hydration after all of that. Crystal came back out of the table, acting casually over what she had done. "So, pretty good gift, right?" She giggled casually.

"It...kinda was." Gold sighed. "Thanks, but...next time, can you just...do that privately?"

"Yeah...public oral was Clair's suggestion, so..."

"It figures." sighed Gold.

As a server finally approached their table, a judgmental glare in his eyes, he looked over at Crystal, who had yet to remove the cream from her face. "Can I take your order?" he asked, trying to pretend nothing just happened.

"Oh, nothing to eat," Crystal said, licking her lips, "I'm already a little stuffed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
